criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Winter's Crest
→ For the Geek & Sundry comic, see Critical Role: Winter's Crest Festival. Winter's Crest is celebrate by the people of Tal'Dorei for the winter solstice on the world of Exandria. It is specific to Tal'Dorei as it celebrates victory over Errevon the Rimelord. The equivalent celebration in Wildemount is Barren Eve, the 2nd of Duscar. It also marks the time that the veil between the Material Plane and other planes of existence is the thinnest. Citizens of Tal'Dorei celebrate the waning of winter with the annual Winter's Crest Festival holiday, which traditionally includes feasts, community fairs with games and revelry, and the exchange of gifts. See Critical Role's "Winter's Crest Festival" comics, written by Marisha Ray and Taliesin Jaffe, and illustrated by Wendy Sullivan Green. Emon's festival once even included a parade in Vox Machina's honor after they saved Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III and his family. Effects of Winter's Crest Because the veil between the planes is thinnest during Winter's Crest, it is an ideal time for conducting magical rituals, experiments, and other spells, for good or ill. For example, the Briarwoods attempted to align the completion of a powerful ritual (likely in service to Vecna) with Winter's Crest, but their plans were foiled by Vox Machina. Winter's Crest Festival :→ For the Geek & Sundry comic, see Critical Role: Winter's Crest Festival. Pre-Stream Prior to Critical Role, Vox Machina celebrated Winter's Crest Festival in Westruun, but it was interrupted by a crisis in which much of the town was frozen by magical means. Abjurist Noja managed to shield most of Vox Machina, but he himself was frozen solid.Some of the information on this page was imported from Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, "Abjurist Noja". Vox Machina saved the town after chasing down the culprit. Vox Machina also celebrated a Winter's Crest Festival in Emon, although it was interrupted by a glabrezu taking control of Sovereign Uriel's family.Some of the information on this page was imported from Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, "The Tal’dorei Council". Upon defeating the demon and rescuing the royal family, the Winter's Crest Festival began again, and Uriel hosted a parade in Vox Machina's honor. Winter's Crest in Whitestone :→ For the episode in the first campaign, see . For years after Percy's family was slaughtered, the people of Whitestone were oppressed, enslaved, murdered, and enthralled by vampire Sylas Briarwood and necromancer Delilah Briarwood. The surviving citizens lived in perpetual horror as those they knew and loved were slaughtered and raised as undead minions of the Briarwoods, as the desecrated ground beneath them turned barren and lifeless, and as Pelor's divine Sun Tree in the center of town changed from a symbol of hope to a reminder of their hopelessness. The shrouded skies barred the simple joy of sunlight, and bitter cold competed with endless hunger for the people's misery. When Vox Machina arrived in Whitestone, they didn't merely fight the oppressors, foment a citizens' rebellion, defeat the Briarwoods, and destroy the undead—they also restored hope to the people. For the first time in years, Winter's Crest meant a free Whitestone. The people had few material goods with which to celebrate, but everyone contributed to deliver their first festival in recent memory, complete with arm-wrestling, a pie-eating contest, magic shows, an archery competition, gambling, and general revelry. References Category:Calendar Category:Holidays